


Vício

by juliacalasans



Category: Original Work
Genre: Edgy feelings about love, Heartbreak, Multi, Rant
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18902068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Porque as pessoas são como drogas...E algumas delas viciam mais que todas as outras.





	Vício

Uma pessoa que chega de mansinho na sua vida, sem avisar, e aos poucos, vai conquistando seu espaço. No começo, é alguém divertido, com quem você só ri e relaxa, e aos poucos vai se tornando cada vez mais e mais confiável – a ponto de você dizer-lhe os seus segredos, suas angústias e suas preocupações. Uma pessoa que ri quando você ri e chora quando você chora, e sem fazer o menor esforço, está sempre te colocando pra cima. Uma pessoa que, do nada, se tornou parte do seu dia. Da sua rotina.

Uma pessoa. Mas nunca uma pessoa qualquer. É sempre alguém especial.

Quando você está caindo no amor, tudo é muito literal e muito subjetivo ao mesmo tempo. As mesmas coisas que te fazem rir podem te fazer chorar, e cada palavra que a pessoa diz é um acelerador para nossos batimentos cardíacos. Como não morremos de infarto ao nos apaixonarmos? Como nossas lágrimas não secam? Como nosso rosto não se rasga de tantos sorrisos? É inexplicável como somos uma montanha russa de acordares felizes e dormires tristes, de momentos de insegurança trágica e confiança bêbada – nós podemos ir do fundo do poço para o topo do mundo com uma simples frase, e a emoção disso é ao mesmo tempo tão _boa,_ e tão dolorosa.

Ao nos apaixonarmos, estamos assinando um contrato invisível de que estamos nos responsabilizando, sem seguros, por uma possível morte dolorosa. Porque onde uma pessoa nos chama para ir, nós iremos. O que uma pessoa nos pedir para fazer, nós faremos. As piadas que uma pessoa nos contar, nós iremos rir de todas elas, mesmo que elas não tenham a mínima graça, mesmo que elas sejam tolas e toscas. O que uma pessoa fizer, nós estaremos lá. Nós nos doaremos inteiros para não receber nada em troca. E estaremos torpes de felicidade com isso. Porque estamos agradando. Porque estamos conseguindo sorrisos. E quando você está amando, um simples sorriso é suficiente. Aquela fileira de dentes é mais valiosa que ouro, e não há nada no mundo pelo qual nós a trocaríamos.

E o preço desse contrato é muito simples. Você vai sofrer.

Não vai sofrer sempre de desilusões, de traições ou de abandonos. Mas vai sofrer cada vez que uma pessoa tiver um problema, cada vez que ela cair e se ferir, cada vez que ela estiver de mau humor. Vai sofrer quando ela te virar as costas para ir embora, vai sofrer nas discussões e vai morrer mil vezes na distância. Você vai sentir ciúmes, você vai se sacrificar, vai sacrificar seu tempo, e tudo isso por um ou outro momento onde a felicidade está lá. É um contrato injusto. Mas ninguém nunca disse que seria.

Um poeta disse uma vez que as pessoas são como drogas.

Ele não podia estar mais correto... Pessoas viciam. Deixam-te eufórica quando você tem uma dose delas e te enlouquecem quando você está longe. Fazem parecer que está tudo bem quando estão rindo pra você, mas quando tudo está mal, fazem você se contorcer por dentro, esperando pela euforia que já mais virá. E essa uma pessoa que chegará de mansinho na sua vida – essas umas pessoas que vão te fazer conhecer o amor – serão as piores drogas que você experimentará.

E não existe uma clínica de reabilitação para viciados em pessoas...

Você vai ter de superar isso.

Boa sorte.


End file.
